


R3D 1S GOOD, BUT Y3LLOW 1S THE B33-ST

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux decides to spend some time at Terezi's place after a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R3D 1S GOOD, BUT Y3LLOW 1S THE B33-ST

**Author's Note:**

> yay bad titles!  
> just a small fic i wrote while trying to get rid of my writer's block

One night, after spending all day with her, Sollux was in Terezi's hive; they were sitting together and sharing a bowl of brightly colored candy.  
"Hey TZ" he said while putting a bright red piece of candy in her mouth.  
"Yeah Sollux?" She asked while tasting the sweet.  
"I'd like to athk you thomething" he said while blushing lightly.  
"Go ahead!" Said Terezi with a smile.  
"Well, we've been dating for a while now and I wath wondering of you'd..."  
Terezi cut him off "Be your matesprit?" She asked with a small smirk.  
Sollux blushed even more "Oh, yeah, I-I wath about to athk that..."  
Terezi cut him off yet again.  
"Oh Solly!" she said with a grin "Are you really asking me that?" She asked in a slightly mocking tone.  
Sollux hung his head slightly in shame "y-yeth..." He whimpered while looking away from her.  
Terezi grabbed Sollux's chin and made him look up to her "I'd love to my honey!" She exclaimed before pulling Sollux in for a kiss, making him blush profusely.  
When she pulled back Sollux smiled a bit and hugged her  
"Glad to hear that TZ" he said shyly before cuddling and falling asleep in her arms.


End file.
